La Bella y la Bestia
by Nicky Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella está enamorada de Jacob pero poco a poco se da cuenta que no es el príncipe azul que siempre pensó, todos le tratan de hacer entender pero cuando se da cuenta es demasiado tarde..Todos Humanos Songfic
1. Prefacio

Summary: Bella está enamorada de Jacob pero poco a poco se da cuenta que no es el príncipe azul que siempre pensó, todos le tratan de hacer entender pero cuando se da cuenta es demasiado tarde..

Nota Autora: Disculpen todas las fans de Jacob, en la historia lo voy a dejar un poco mal. La canción es Porta y se llama la Bella y la Bestia y es alusiva al maltrato de la mujer. Pensaba hacer un pequeño songfic pero las palabras se van escribiendo solas así que lo convertí en un fic aun no escribo los capítulos, pero por ahora mas o menos en una semana publicó el Primer Cap.

Prefacio

Es sólo una historia más..

La Bella y la Bestia

No sé en qué momento deje que mi vida se volviera un terrible tormento, no sé cuando Jake se volvió tan violento pero lo único que quiero es escapar, salir, irme de aquí no quiero que mi hijo crezca junto a alguien como él.

[Estribillo]

Este cuento no es eterno

debo salir ponerle un fin

ser más fuerte que esa bestia

debo salir

quiero vivir

quiero vivir

Lo tengo que afrontar y tengo que luchar por mi hijo cueste lo que cueste.

Olaaa

Se que soy una persona muy inconsciente por no publicar en mi otro fic, pero para las que esperan cap en lost in the vengeance voy a demorarme un poco más ya que esta historia está saliendo del horno y es como un empuje a volver a la escritura además queda menos de una semana para salir de clases y espero subir cap. antes de la Navidad, y les daré todas las explicaciones por no publicar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

_**Disclaimmer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia._

Pov. Edward 

Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de la persona más maravillosa que nunca antes conocí era mi mejor amiga y aún así la deje ir. Sé que debí de hacer algo, ayudarla a salir del lado del maldito que era su esposo.

Ella era bella,

frágil como una rosa,

él era una bestia

esclavo de sus impulsos

La quise tanto, pero no fue lo suficiente para salvarla de la muerte, por lo menos el culpable esta donde debería estar, en la cárcel como debe ser.

- Papá- Antonny me sacó de mi ensoñación, hay como añoro que en realidad fuera mi hijo es tan parecido a su mamá.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? – le sonreí estimulándolo a decir más palabras hace unos meses estaba aprendiendo a hablar y le costaba aunque no muestra signos de acordarse de su padre, si recuerda a su mamá y todos los días despierta llorando pidiéndole que cante canciones de cuna y el único que puede responder a esos sollozos.

- Te quero muto, ¿qué tas pensando tú?- me miro con esos ojitos iguales a los de su mamá.

- En nada, sólo en lo mucho que se extraña a tu mami-dije con asomo de tristeza.

-¡Mami! –exclamó, Antonny. Con lo que me hizo recordar nuestra época de adolescencia, cuando la conocí.

_Flash Back_

Había salido a recorrer la zona para distraerme un poco de la mudanza cuando al frente veo una chica muy linda de cabellos castaños con unos ojos muy dulces iba de la mano con un chico robusto con quien reía a carcajadas y jugaban a empujones. Él al ver que os miraba me hace señas.

-Hey – me sonrió saludándome. Trate de hacerme el tonto, tal vez le habría molestado que yo mirara a su chica. – Hey tú, el de cabello cobrizo – insistió llamándome, ella aún reía pero ahora nerviosamente – Bella, háblale tal vez a ti te haga caso – le hablo a la chica.

- ¡Oh, vamos Jake!

- Tal vez el es tímido sigamos que a papá no le gusta que lleguemos tarde – le rebatió muy bajito, pero aún así pude escuchar.

- Bells, por favor tú sabes que me gusta hacer nuevos amigo, y el parece ser el de la mudanza ¡vamos! – imploro el chico que al parecer estaba apodado como Jake.

- ¡Esta bien!- dijo la chica rendida. – Hola, tú debes ser el chico nuevo de por aquí - me dijo a lo que yo solamente asentí - me llamo Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella y el chic de por allá – se vía que estaba incomoda así que para quitarle ese peso de encima la interrumpí – el debe ser tu novio – los dos rieron a carcajadas – No, no, no – dijo entrecortadamente – el es mi mejor amigo Jacob – así que metí la pata, no era su novio, yo solo me pude sonrojar por decir aquella estupidez.

- Edward – sólo atine a decir tratando que se olvidaran de lo que acababa de decir.

- Hola Edward – me saludo dándome un apretón de mano – ¿por qué no nos acompañas a la casa de mi "novia" a dejarla?, porque su papá es un poco estricto con los horarios – sólo me limite a asentir sonriendo.

_Se que no la debi haber dejado ahí, pero si la hacia larga me iba a demorar demasiado y se me iban a olvidar las ideas el próximo cap va a ser Pov. gusto la historia, no les gusto, desean hacer sugerencias, dar ideas, acepto de todo, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito con letras verde que dice Review, mm y gracias a todas las que agregaron a Favoritos y Alertas este fic fue dedicado a ellas. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. El otro fic se esta trabajando en él. _

_Kisses & Bites_

_Nicky Cullen Swan_


End file.
